A New City...
by Talis13
Summary: Christian spends a little quality time alone... Please review. ^^ Thanks.


Title~ A New City…

Part 1 of 1

Author~ Cristal

Email~ SeraphThrenody@aol.com

Rating~ G…surprisingly enough, I know, I know…^^

Disclaimer~ All characters belong to the WWFE. I'm flattered you asked though. ;) 

Spoilers~ Surprisingly enough, none. ^^

Notes~ Well…I'm posting this to fanfiction.net since they're taking down stories dealing with characters on TV outside of the program…this'll be one of my last chances to get people's attention. Anyway, in response to this situation, I already know, ALL of my WWF stories will be yanked. * shrugs* It's just part of how I write. In response, I started a YahooGroup thing to feature my writing: so, those of you that enjoy my fics, I encourage you to join: you'll see the ones I've posted here on it, as well as a few you have yet to see and more in the future. ;) I encourage you to join: it will be an open ML, in that others can also post stories. ^^ It is here: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Cristal-FanFic Thanks for all of your support guys! I look forward to hearing from you again!! ^^

Feedback~ Guys, everyone has been absolutely WONDERFUL about feedback!! I hope you decide to review this short story as well: thanks in advance!! ^^

Summary~ Christian spends some quality time on his own. ^^

            He sighed as he walked down the street; hands tucked into his jean pockets. The jeans were comfortable: faded, worn and one of the few things he considered 'normal' in his rushed flurry of a life. But that life in its entirety was his and only his. Fate and destiny played out and left him with what he deserved if he worked hard enough or not. And so far in his short life, he had been given a great deal after working hard for it: and a day didn't go by that he didn't appreciate it in it's entirety. 

            Turning right at the busy corner, he continued to walk, taking in the sights of the city surrounding him. His vision trailed up the sides of tall skyscrapers, decorating the cityscape, down to the small buildings providing the city's foundation of life. His eyes took in the small shops he passed, seeing all of the people living their lives by either choice or default. Passing the reflective windows, he saw himself pass. He wasn't too tall like some. Long blonde hair hung back in a ponytail to his shoulder blades. Finished with the comfy jeans and the plain white t-shirt under a black leather jacket. He subconsciously shrugged before spotting a café that looked inviting. 

            Stepping inside, he breathed deeply of the heavy scent of coffees and mochas on the air. The shop was small and fairly dark, causing him to stand out in sharp contrast. He tugged the sunglasses from his eyes, revealing a pale blue gaze to the woman behind the counter who smiled brightly at him. "Hi! What can I get you?"

            He glanced up at the menu a moment before shrugging slightly. "Um…how about an Irish Cream cappuccino?"

            "No problem!" she rang up the total and gave him his change before getting to work behind the counter, preparing the drink. Shortly thereafter, she handed him the cup with another smile and he returned the smile, taking the cup. 

            He walked near the window and took a seat at the small table there. Taking a sip of the beverage, he looked out the window at the bustling streets. He always thought his life was quick and strained on occasion: but he enjoyed the pace. However, he always enjoyed these little breaks too…it gave him a few minutes to himself, letting him actually think. What was strange was the fact that he wouldn't be in this city tomorrow… probably not for months: maybe even over a year. They swept through, put on their show and left with the whirlwind that surrounded them. 

            He propped his head on his hand, looking at his drink a moment, contemplating on whether or not he should make eye contact with the little boy that just came in with his father, and was busy staring at him. The ground rules were, act as they're told when on official time, and how they please within decent taste and measure on their own time. He bit back a smile and looked up, meeting the boy's green eyes and nodded his head slightly. The boy immediately turned and started talking rapid-fire to his father who was trying to figure out what was going on…

            The man listened before looking up and Christian smiled slightly before turning back to his drink. He heard the man's sigh as he got his coffee and grabbed his son's hand. He seemed to debate a moment, listening to the boy as he started towards the door: he then sighed again, heading towards the table. Christian just shook his head slightly as he looked up with a smile at the two. "Hey."

            "…hello." The man began before swallowing and starting again. "I'm sorry to bother you since this probably happens all the time, but, my son was wondering if he could maybe get your autograph? He watches wrestling with his brother all the time, and, well-"

            "Sure." He replied with a smile. "Have a seat, please." The man nodded, almost surprised before sitting and pulling his son into his lap. The boy was rather wide-eyed as he looked over at Christian who had not managed to loose his smile yet. "So what's your name?"

            The boy was silent a moment. "You're a lot nicer than on television."

            Christian couldn't help but chuckle with a shrug. "Believe it or not, that's how I'm supposed to act. But this is how I really am."

            The boy's father cleared his throat. "He asked for your name Shawn."

            He looked up, mouth in an 'o' of surprise. "Oh! I'm Shawn!"

            "Well Shawn, it's nice to meet you." Christian replied with another smile as he reached across the table, shaking his hand. "Was there something you wanted me to sign?"

            Shawn's smiled brightly as he unzipped his jacket and started digging in the pockets. His father just smiled slightly. "Believe it or not, he carries around all kinds of things…don't be surprised if he has you sign an official card or something…"

            He chuckled again as he crossed his hands on the tabletop. "Believe it or not, Jeff Hardy actually is _just_ like that."

            Shawn looked up in surprise at that comparison, eyes wide again. "I'm like Jeff Hardy? Are you friends with him? Wooow…."

            Christian smiled again with a nod. "Yeah, we're pretty good friends actually. And all you have to do to be more like him is dye your hair blue. Or green. Or teal. Or orange. Or red. Or all of them…"

            Shawn just laughed happily. "Or jump off of tall stuff?"

            "Nah, don't do that. At least wait until you're older. Like twenty or something."

            Looking up happily, Shawn produced a card that did indeed have a picture of Edge and Christian on it. He presented it carefully watching as Christian grabbed a pen from his jacket pocket. He looked at the card a moment, running a finger over the other signature. "I see Edge got a hold of this before."

            "Yeah. We actually got to meet him last year at an appearance before a show. Shawn was really excited: he was the first person he met from the WWF." His father smiled slightly as Shawn bobbed his head excitedly. 

            Smiling again, Christian carefully added his signature along the side opposite his brother's before looking at the card and handing it back. "Here you go Shawn."

            "Wow! Thanks so much Christian! You're awesome!!"

            "Well thank you for being a fan. It means a lot to me."

            Shawn stood with his father as he looked down with a smile. He shook Christian's hand. "Thanks for your time. We really do appreciate it."

            "No problem guys. And thank you."

            He nodded before tugging his now excited, happily rambling young son out the door with him. Christian just smiled as he finished drinking his cappuccino. He left the table and headed out the door into the bright city once more. Okay, so life was hectic and it made it hard to have any kind of relationship with anyone, but he did have to give his chosen life one thing: it may be a struggle, but the good always out weighed the bad. Always. He continued to smile as he walked down the busy streets once more. 

            _The End_


End file.
